


We All Have a Type

by Schemingneko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, rarepair like a really really rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schemingneko/pseuds/Schemingneko
Summary: This is just a short ficlet about having a crush and finding out that someone who is your type might see you as their type too.





	We All Have a Type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a rarepair request over on my tumblr. I hadn't ever considered KuroHina, but a decent idea came to me. Honestly, I could see them playing volleyball in college too.

Tetsurou didn’t even ring the buzzer. There were no cars in Kenma’s driveway, which meant neither of Kenma’s parents were home from work yet, and Kenma’s dad was likely off in another prefecture on business. Tetsurou toed off his sandals and set them by the door, and then snuck upstairs to surprise his friend.

Tetsurou opened the bedroom door and announced, “Guess who is home from college this weekend and decided to come bug his favorite game-obsessed, slightly shut-in friend who needs to get out more often?”

Tetsurou held his arms wide, and completely expected a pillow to be hurled his way at any moment in greeting, but instead, he saw two pairs of surprised eyes looking up from the floor in front of the tv, a Mario Kart race temporarily forgotten.

Tetsurou quickly realized Kenma had company, and it just happened to be shorty from Karasuno. 

“Kuro, do you have to be so loud?” Kenma mumbled as he turned back to the game and picked up the race as if his best friend hadn’t snuck into the room and house uninvited. 

That was normal from Kenma. What wasn’t normal, was shorty-kun’s lack of words or noise or any response. The guy just looked up at their interrupting intruder for a few moments, eyes wide, and then turned back around and fumbled with his controller as he tried to get back into the race.

Tetsurou flopped onto Kenma’s bed to watch the two of them play while he lazily flipped through his organic chemistry textbook. He had a lot of homework to finish this weekend while back home. When the two finished that particular group of races, Hinata mumbled something about his stomach being upset and needing to use the restroom. Kenma waited until Hinata was out of the room before quietly shutting the door.

“Do not let him know I said anything,” Kenma prefaced. “But I might have let him know about your little…secret.”

Secret. Oh yeah, that. Tetsurou chuckled and nodded, “I’m not as worried about it anymore, Ken. College loosened me up a bit, and I guess I came to terms with everything. Why are you telling shorty about it though?”

Kenma sighed, but then gave Tetsurou a very solemn look. “Because he is struggling with the same thing. Not sure who he should tell, or if it’s okay, which of course it is. And also, I think he might have a little crush on you.”

Tetsurou quirked one eyebrow as a smirk spread across his lips. “Oh ho ho, really? I always thought shorty was more into you.”

Kenma waved his hand dismissively at Tetsurou and shook his head. “I’m not his type, and you obviously know he’s not mine.”

Kenma’s type was cute, petite blonde managers from Karasuno. Kuroo wondered for a moment if Kenma had done anything about that. Shorty-kun was friends with her, so it probably wouldn’t be that hard for Hinata to help Kenma make the connection. Well, if Kenma wasn’t chickenshitting out that is, like he usually did with girls.

Kenma continued, shutting Tetsurou down before anything could be said about that topic, and ignored the way Kuroo waggled his eyebrows knowingly. “Anyway,” Kenma started, obviously annoyed, “He likes tall boys. He likes tall boys with dark hair, and after you helped him last year, you are all he talks about now that he told me about being gay. For some reason he thinks you are a very kind person.”

Tetsurou laughed, “I _am_ a kind person. I’m the most…”

“Don’t even say it,” Kenma interrupted. “You sound really disingenuous when you say it like that, even if you actually are one the kindest people I know.” Kenma paused a beat, and then punctuated his compliment with, “You ass.” 

“And why are you telling me about shorty-kun’s crush?” Tetsurou asked, shutting his organic chemistry textbook, and sitting up on the bed. His tone was more serious now, because he was genuinely curious.

“Because I happen to know that you are really into shorter guys, and you get along with Hinata, and if I get one more text from you complaining about how hard it is for you to get a date I’m going to cry. So do us both a favor and ask him out. Okay?”

Tetsurou mulled the idea over in his mind for a moment. It wasn’t a bad idea. And yeah, he definitely was into shorter guys. And shorty-kun…no, _Shouyou_, Shouyou was a decent guy, pretty cute, full of more energy than Tetsurou knew what to do with, but Kuroo kind of liked that too.

“Okay,” Tetsurou said with a smile. “I’ll ask him on a date and see how it goes.”

Kenma opened the bedroom door and gave his older friend a nod. “Good. I’m going to go check on Hinata now. Behave yourself.”

Tetsurou flopped back on the bed, grinning to himself. “I always do.”

Kenma, halfway down the hall, called back, “Lies.”


End file.
